


Methods of rehabilitation.

by DeQuidt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aether Foundation, Blood, Death, Gen, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeQuidt/pseuds/DeQuidt
Summary: Faba shows his methods of rehabilitation.[Branch-chief--Faba on Tumblr]





	

Faba prided himself on his efficiency. He was proud of his work. He found himself very humane towards his patients. Even though he could hardly say the same about them.

Before the surgery started he was always a perfect gentlemen. He offered them words of kindness and a small cup of water with painkillers. He would love to give them something else. Like some coffee or tea but they needed to be sober for the upcoming surgery. He always made sure to be on his best behavior.

After all this would be their last day on earth but they didn’t know that now, did they?

No, they were lured towards him. He’d promised them money in exchange for some ‘experiments’. This practice was fully legal. Most medicine was tested this way before it would hit the market. He would work via a certain system. A system that would get him his fill and keep the whole business completely legal in the eyes of bystanders and father law: He would make sure that 90% of his patients lived. He explained the other 10% as a ‘unfortunate mistake’ or a ‘miscalculation’ sometimes he would say there were some ‘unforeseen complications.’ Which was pathetic. Faba didn’t make mistakes. He pride himself in that.

Oh, the loved ones of the recently deceased would weep. Wasting his precious time with their tears but he would suck it up. Sit there. Offer words of encouragement. Offer them something to drink. A reassuring hand on their shoulder. They would always appreciate it so much. Those were their exact words. That worked fine for Faba. The more they liked him the less guilty he looked.

The 90% of his ‘experiments’ were done with placebo drugs. They didn’t do anything but to his patients they would. They were cured by simple sugar water or a mild pain killer. He’d give them their money and their ways parted.

No the 10% is where Faba for lived. These people got him out of bed every morning. These people were the reason why he could smile his signature smile.

The first thing all his lovely subjects had to do was undergo an interview. It was rather simple, really. He picked the bad apples from the good ones. The beasts from the humans.

He would call them into his small office and started to observe them. What did they look like? How did they speak? Did they bring family? How did they react to him? All those questions were of the utmost importance. After all, not all of them were allowed to be graced with his touch. No, that was a privilege to be earned.

“Why are you here?” He started every interview.

“Well, the money was a driving factor…” Faba became bored of this answer. It was so predicable. He tired of humans and their greed. They were so easily lured in a deathtrap. Blissfully unaware due them becoming blind with greed. He would always offer ridiculous amount of money for his 10%. Way more money than he’d offer to the other 90%. Money, he never actually planned to pay. After all, the fine print read that the patients needed to be alive at the end of the test period to collect the money.

“Why are you currently in need of money?” His second question would be. Hiding the boredom in his voice. He needn’t know their answers. He knew. They were idiots. Incapable of taking care of themselves. This is what happens when you allow lesser beings to breed. They give birth to stupidity. How disgusting.

“I just lost my job.” They would say.

“I’m in debt.” Others would offer him.

He found those reasons boring and he grew tired of people trying to lie to them. Most people who answered the call of the 10% were disgusting ingrates. Addicts, lazy leeches and criminals had all taken the seat before him. The fact that he had to spend time with him was utterly disgusting but… his sweet reward would come. Sometimes he had to stop himself from licking his lips in anticipation of what was to come.

Most he would tell that ‘he was afraid that they weren’t was he was looking for after all’. Oh how good he had become to tell that lie. They were what he was looking for but they weren’t perfect and only those who were perfect were allowed to stay with him.

When he found a perfect subject he’d ask them to come with him. He had something planned for every single one of them. Loud mouths got special treatment. He’d remember one particularly loud and, honestly, annoying one.

“Please, in here.” He would gesture them towards a room. From the outside it looked like nothing special. A simple room you’d find in a hospital. Even the inside was oddly like one. It has a small bathroom, a bed and a sink. The big difference was the complete lack of sheets on the beds, the fact the windows were missing and that there was no entertainment. No TV, no radio. Even outlets for charging devices were missing. They followed him in to the small room.

“Your experiment is very simple.” He had to make it simple. Those who visited him had only one brain to share and he wasn’t sure that it was this patient’s time to use the brain. “You stay here until I come get you.”

“ ‘sat it?”

“Yes.”

“And the money?” They let a small toothpick that they were carrying in their mouths roll around for a bit. Faba figured that this person must be a smoker and going for so long without a cigarette was probably doing a number on them. Even though they’d only met 30 minutes ago.

“You will get the money when the test period is done. As per contract.”

“And that’ll be….. when, Frankie?” Faba didn’t even care correcting this person. He tried twice before when they were still in his office but he figured that the nickname ‘Frankie’ was his own fault. After all, he did ask this delight of person, to not call him Frankenstein.

“Soon.”

“That’s vague.”

“Hmm.”

They plopped down on the bed. “How about food?”

“It shall be provided.”

“So, let me get this straight. All I hafta do. Is sit here. Till yer boney ass comes and get me?”

“Yes. That is pretty much it.” Faba tried his best to ignore the horrendous crime they just committed towards the English language. He turned his back towards them and started to walk towards the door. “Oh, one more thing. Please give me all your electronics.”

“Not gunna do that.”

“Then I won’t pay you.”

They signed deeply then handed over the stuff they were carrying. “Happy?”

“Yes.” No, but Faba would be happy soon.

Experiments like this one, on the loud mouth smoker, would take some time. He would save them for a rainy day. This time he planned on just completely ignoring them. First they would shout horrible things at him when he offered them food through a hatch in the door. Then they would start using his real name. Then they would start to talk to themselves. He monitored it all. He saw fire turn into desperation. Which why he made sure that there were no sheets on the beds. No, ingrates don’t get an easy way out. Ingrates should suffer and pay for their ignorance. Eventually they would stop eating all together. Slowly starving to death.

Faba was proud of his work. Now that was some fine rehabilitation if he did say so himself.

The 10% don’t get a second chance. He always promised rehabilitation. That his new experiment would stop them from being tempted to cheat, to smoke, to abuse substances, to stop being violent, to make them smarter, thinner, fatter, younger, older. Thing is, Faba could do most of these things but he admitted that he was bitter and petty. Not to others but most certainly to himself. The universe chewed on him and spat him out. Why should he use his talents on the betterment of these bottom feeders.

But by far his favorite experiments where those where he could work and he couldn’t wait to start on the subject of the day.

It was a male. Late 20s. Not ugly, well build and the complete opposite of Faba himself.

Faba was tall, slender and ugly looking. With his large eyes, even larger glasses, pointy nose and hairline.

This person was of average height, had a nice muscle mass, sported some fantastic facial hair and had a full head of hair. This patient in particular had been around town a couple of times but he now found someone he wanted to settle down with but he desperately asked Faba to fix his major flaw: the fact that he wanted to cheat all the time.

This was actually very easy to fix. “You don’t truly love the person you are with.” He could have said that but where is the fun in that now? Instead Faba told him that surgery was absolutely necessary and of course could he start right away! He told his patient to strip and lay on the table when he was ready. When he was Faba put him under using gas.

“Hello.” Faba smiled at the body on the table who had just opened his eyes. He could see that the man tried to make a shocked expression.

“What..? Do you honestly think I don’t want you awake for this?” He asked the man on the table. He didn’t expect an answer. There was no way that was possible anyway. He gave the man just enough to be under so he couldn’t make a single sound but he would experience verything. Faba’s lips curled into a devious smile. “Now, my dear. Let us start.”

He let his slender fingers run over the exposed skin of the other man’s arm. He loved it so when the veins would come and stick out due to stress. He wasn’t monitoring this man’s heart rate yet but if Faba was allowed to guess he would say it was beating at an unhealthy rate. He felt the man’s cold sweat as he cupped his face. “Now you want to be a better person? We need to go to the root of the problem.” Faba spoke like he was addressing a small child or creature. That horrid baby talk that he actually despised when others did it but enjoyed when he did it himself. “And the root of the problem is of course.” He let go of the man’s head and poked his forehead with every next word spoken. “In. Here!” 

Faba saw that the man’s eyes filled themselves with tears. “It’s a little late for that.” Faba said while wiping the tears of the other party’s face. “You should have really considered that when you were being an adulterous asshole.” Faba rarely swore but cheating was a special kind of evil for him.

“Now this won’t hurt a bit!” He didn’t lie. He was going to shave the man’s head. Faba put on his gloves and started to work. He shaved until the man was completely bald from the neck up. That was unnecessary but that was Faba’s petty side.

“Now the next part… that might just hurt a little bit.” Faba moved his position so he could look the man in the eyes. “But hey, if it gets unbearable just raise your left arm.” Faba raised the man’s arm for him and then let it plop back on the table. “Yes, exactly like that!” He said like the man did it himself. Faba knew that that wasn’t possible. This man before him wasn’t capable of everything.

Faba reached for the small platter he had prepared. They could say a lot about him but not that he wasn’t organized. He always counted how much he had over everything and he always made sure they were perfectly clean. He had his morals after all. The first item he picked up looked like something that could be find in a Do-it-yourself-store. It looked like a circular saw, but smaller. He held his tool inform of the man’s eyes.

“See, we need to make a small opening in the skull to get a good look at your brain but before we do that..” He put the tool back on the platter. “We need to look at your vitals. Don’t want you to die in the middle of our fun now, do we?” He hooked the man up to various machines. They would monitor the man’s heart rate, blood under and regular pressure and would beep when something went a miss. He also put up a bloodbag. He would lose some blood during surgery after all.

“Now, my friend I already introduced to you is the vibrating saw. You are quite lucky, usually we just use them on the dead. They are quite magic. They won’t cut through soft tissue, like your delicate brain, but they will through bone. Isn’t that wonderful?” Faba smiled at his patient who had a waterfall of tears coming out of his eyes.

“We want to take a trip to the front of your brain. There is where your emotions are. Well, simply put they are. It’s called the hippocampus. Right there.”

He tapped the man’s forehead again.

“There is where your desire to cheat comes from. Your brain tells you what to do right there. It tells you how to respond to emotions.” Faba turned on the saw.

“Oh and another fun brain fact! The brain itself cannot feel pain. Blame it on the lack of nociceptors”

Faba put the saw against the flesh of the man. It cut through it without a problem. Every thing became splattered with blood, Faba’s beloved coat, his gloves, the man’s face, the bed, the area around the bed. It was no matter. It was so so worth it.”

The soft whirling of the saw was soon joined by the blade reaching something more harder to cut through; the skull. Faba cut through it. He had done this before. He cut out a perfectly small square and removed the bone.

He then turned the saw off and wiped the man’s face clean.

“Don’t want you to miss anything. Especially since you went through all the trouble of getting a front row seat.” Had the man be able to feel he would have surely passed out by now. His body would probably go into shock but he didn’t feel a thing. The feeling could be best described as when one goes to the dentist to have a tooth removed. The patient is awake but they don’t feel anything.

“I did quite well if I do say so myself. What do you think?” He grabbed the man’s hand and used it to touch the freshly made hole in his own head. Faba chuckled. “Ah, I’m joking you can’t feel anything.” He put the arm back. He looked into the man’s eyes.

“And to think this all could have been avoided… if you just behaved for once.” The desperation was everywhere. The raised heart rate, the blood pressure all the way up, the sweat beads, the tears. What a perfect image, Faba thought to himself.

“Okay the next part is tricky so I need you to be perfectly still I know you like being a chatterbox but zip it for a bit okay?” Faba laughed at his own terrible joke. He retrived another tool from the platter. “See this? This is a skull chisel. I will cut away the of the bone with it.” He took his sweet time to do it too. He loved to see the human brain. It was a marvelous thing to behold.

“Now, please!” Faba said suddenly as if the man just interrupted him. “I know your excited but we have a time restraint, my dear. Your anaesthesia will only work for a certain time and if that time runs out well…” The man’s eyes spoke more words that ever. If he was allowed to speak he would probably beg him to stop. Beg him for mercy. Tell him no.

“Now let’s see here.” Faba went back to his handiwork and poked the brain softly with his gloved fingers. “There it is.” He looked at the grey matter. “I’m sorry you can’t witness this right now.” He stroked his blood stained hand against the man’s cheek, not unlike what lovers would do. Faba stopped and put his bloodied finger in the man’s mouth for no other reason that he could. Sometimes he would lose himself in his work. That’s why he preferred to work alone. Not only would others just get in his way but they would spoil his fun.

Faba moved his body on top of the man. So he could press his pointy nose against the man’s more nicely shaped one. “Now. What are you going to say when you get out of here I wonder? Will you tell every one about our little fun?”

The man aggressively shook his eyes back and forth and to signal that he meant no. Of course he wouldn’t tell anyone.

Faba moved his face a bit towards the man’s neck so he could whisper in his ear. “See, I don’t really believe you, darling.” He put his body upright again. “See, I think that as soon as you get out of here you’re going to tell everyone what happened. And then you will have my money and you will get me in jail and I can’t have that. There is so much work to be done.” Faba slide of the man.

“But don’t worry! The anesthesia will lose it’s effect soon. You will go in shock. Mostly due pain. Your body will jerk for a couple of times. You will feel incredible pain before your own heart puts you out of your misery by just completely stopping.”

He took of his latex gloves with a loud sound. “I give you 2 minutes and that’s me being generous.” He grabbed a clipboard from a counter behind him.

“Let’s see. Patient died due to a bad reaction to anaesthesia during brain surgery. Patient agreed to experimental surgery to the hippocampus. Patient was well aware of the risks as he signed the contract listing the risks.” This wasn’t entirely true. Why the man did indeed sign something. He never signed up for this but that was fixed by a little magic invention called carbon paper. He turned his back to his patient and closed his eyes while he heard the nose of the man’s jerking body motions. Faba only opened his eyes when he heard the monitor let out a monotone beep.

He signed. “Such tragedy for the young to die so young.” He walked over to the man and saw hatred in his eyes. How interesting he thought. Most of them showed sadness or desperation but rarely he saw hatred. It was times like these that he really, really loved his job.


End file.
